Half Boyfriend
by various albeit schemes
Summary: Afterall, he was only her half boyfriend. Tulie Oneshot. Read and Review.


**Half Boyfriend**

_Tim/Julie one-shot_

Her wheat hair was too much to take. Saracen was a good guy, he was having such stupid

feelings for his girlfriend. Yeah, Tim Riggins was aware he was an asshole. He strived on it, to be truthful. Once, under his breath, he muttered, "_Yankee swaps?_" but Matt didn't hear him. Then came the rain, the wonderful, miraculous, rain.

"Can I get a ride?" Julie asked, her arms across her chest, leaving the stupid fast-food restaurant. He jumped at the opportunity.

"Of course," and she wasn't even turned off by his super sized grin.

When they got into his truck, he realized she had tears across her face, but she looked pretty even then, with her hair all wet, and her eyes were all red. He didn't comment, they just drove in silence. And then, before getting out, she leaned over and their lips collided. "Thanks," she said, and then left.

Finally alone he muttered, "No problem."

_I don't know where we're going_

_but I know we've gone too far and_

She was hanging around the stacks the next day at lunch, in the library. She obviously wasn't looking for him, but he'd been looking for her. She looked at him questioningly, the glance killing him… she was just so fucking perfect in every mannerism she possessed. He couldn't take it anymore, he put one of his hands on the back of Julie Taylor's neck and then their lips collided once more. It lasted much longer then the previous day. The book in her hand fell to the ground. "Thanks," he said, almost jokingly. Then he fled.

Before picking up the book, after he was gone, a, "No problem," escaped from her tiny, well-kissed mouth.

_I hope it isn't showing_

_but I think I love you and_

"What if I don't love you?" she said to Matt Saracen in the hallway. He stopped cold. He couldn't help but look and think, _Oh snap_. Julie Taylor had balls. "Y..y..o…u… dd…on…t…?" Matt stuttered like an idiot and then tears came to Julie's eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, Matt… it's just, I mean… that, it's not working, and I think we need to take a break." Julie consoled him, but with a firm hand. In that moment, witnessing perhaps the most blunt breakup ever, Tim Riggins thought that this passing infatuation was more then that. He fucking loved Julie Taylor.

"You don't love me?" Jeez, Matt looked like an idiot.

_I can't believe you're leaving_

_just when I let you in andwhen you had me believing_

_I could feel again_

"You don't like me, so you can stop now." she said, rolling her eyes. They were in the library once more.

"I don't see why you think that." he stated calmly.

"I don't need another Matt-thing right now."

At this he laughed, "What am I? Matt's mini-me? Because I can assure you, I'm full sized."

"Oh… just… stop," she rolled her eyes, she felt so painfully wrong. She felt like she was doing something wrong by just sitting here.

"You're such a snob."

"What?" she said, but eventually she traded her eye contact with him for a better view, that of the table. He knew he struck a cord with that one. Instead of apologizing, he just left.

What he didn't see was her look up, realizing that maybe he was right, maybe she wanted to change that, and maybe she had feelings for him, too.

_I could give a million reasons_

_why we should not be friends_

_our moods change like the seasons_

_when my mood ends your mood begins and_

Julie Taylor was at his door. She had, surprisingly, come to him… even after all this time. She pushed her long, blonde hair out of her face and gave him this sort of smiley thing. "I am kinda a snob, I guess."

With that, he pulled her into his house, with Billy gone, nobody could judge him. Nobody could judge his way-to-eager kisses and her eagerly accepting them. It was weird, but he felt so alive. So alive… and he didn't want it to end, atleast not yet. Lips on lips, skin on skin, but the most significant thing was her hand holding his… it just made him feel so fucking worthy.

He didn't sleep with her, but somehow it all felt beyond that. Besides, he'd do anything to not infect the little puritan whose wheat blonde hair had a way of electrifying him.

_you're a tease, _

_you're a cockblocker,_

_you're a loudmouth bitch,_

_ and a big talker,_

_but that's okay_

_you'll grow up someday_

"I don't want to go to a party with you," she stated calmly, which was true enough. She didn't want to go to a party with him. He didn't know why it made him feel so fucking defeated… like if they were different that it wouldn't ever work. Maybe it wouldn't, maybe it wouldn't work. That didn't make him any less happy, and her any less weird. Why did he have to be so infatuated by her, the coach's daughter. The coach who, if he knew about this, would behead him.

"Why?" and she just shrugged, and looking down at her he realized she was just a baby, one of the innocents. Maybe he should just stop trying to corrupt her.

But then, it came out of her mouth, "Because other people would ruin it." and it was so fucking mature. Then he realized he was the baby, though she was kind of a bitch.

_you're the pill I never wanted to take_

_—an anti-misanthrope_

_mine was the heart I never thought you would break_

_my one hope was that I'd survive you_

When she came to him, in tears, a little bit of his heart broke. Why did she have to be so damn breakable?! Sometimes he just wished he could lock her up and keep her safe from the outside world. He didn't ask what was wrong, he just took her in his arms. He knew what was wrong, "He didn't take it so well, did he?"

She shook her head, and there was so much understanding in that look, but so much fear, and so much contempt, and love… when she looked at him he felt complete. It was a feeling he got nowhere else, and he lived in those moments. The moments where she rested her head on his shoulder… and the moments where it was as if she needed him. He didn't feel like it anywhere else, Lyla always pushed him away, and Tyra was just there. You could never really conquer Tyra Colette.

_I've shown up for you_

_in ways that boy never would_

_but I know you'll go back to him and_

_maybe you should, but_

_I hope you don't go backwards_

_cuz I'm going on ahead andone day you'll wish that you had_

_stuck with me instead_

The years faded so easily… and he never really knew how it ended, really. She drifted apart, he got a job as a laborer in Dallas, and her family moved to Austin. Maybe that's how it ended, being separated, but maybe it was before that. Maybe it was when Matt made his love proclamation in front of the entire student body. He'd never have guessed Matt had any balls. Maybe the thing that ended it was that the word about him and Lyla got out. She started to look at him differently after that for sure.

In his house, he picked up a newspaper, eventually reaching the wedding announcements. Something caught his eye. "Julie Saracen. Fucking Perfect."

_as I wander through union square_

_I remember when you followed me there_

_you were the stalker I kinda wanted to have_

_being your half-boyfriend was only half bad_

He went back to Dillon, he got a job as a assistant coach. That would be okay. He was single, and he didn't need a lot of cash anyway, just enough for a six-pack or something like that. He had a best friend who was head-coach, one Jason Street, and he had memories. In Dillon, Tim was a thing of mystery. People wondered about him…

On his first night, being on the field was bittersweet. His eyes kept roaming through the stands… he was looking for _her_. He knew that she wouldn't be there. He knew with his brain, but he hoped with his heart.

But then, at the end of the game, a certain blonde had attached her lips to his.

_Being your half-boyfriend was only half bad._

Please leave a review. Lyrics are from "Half Boyfriend" by Jay Brannan


End file.
